


Dans ces moments-là.

by soulhead



Series: Voyageurs éternels [2]
Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulhead/pseuds/soulhead
Summary: La vérité, c’est que je n’y comprends rien Martin.





	Dans ces moments-là.

Parfois j’essaie de comprendre comment tout cela a commencé.

  
Je ne pense pas à notre première rencontre, notre premier regard ou la première fois que nous avons travaillé ensemble.  
Au contraire, je me revois, absorbé par mon travail il y a de cela quelques mois. Brièvement, je lève les yeux pour regarder à travers mon bureau et tu es là. Assis à une table, en train de discuter avec un collègue de travail. Tu es là, tu es là, tu es là !

_Tu es là.  
_

  
Dans ce souvenir, je n’aurais eu qu’à me lever et faire quelques pas pour te serrer dans mes bras. Pour sentir la chaleur de ton corps contre moi, pour respirer ton parfum, pour entendre les battements de ton cœur contre ma peau. Pourtant, je me contentai d’observer silencieusement ton sourire et la passion qui t’animait lorsque tu travaillais. Et, comme si cette vue n’allait pas plus tard rester gravée au plus profond de ma mémoire, je me remis au travail.

  
La vérité, c’est que je n’y comprends rien Martin. La seule réponse que je puisse t’apporter c’est que progressivement, t’étreindre chaque jour me semblait devenir une routine dont je n'aurai jamais voulu me séparer.

Je me suis simplement réveillé un matin dans tes bras, comme si cela était une évidence, comme si c'était là que j'aurais voulu mourir.  


Puis, un matin , je me suis simplement réveillé et comme si cela était une évidence, je sus que tu ne partagerais plus jamais mon lit.

  
Tu es un regret, une blessure dont je ne pourrais me détacher.  
Lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir, il ne s’y réfléchit plus qu’une seule chose : le manque.

  
Pour quoi ?

  
Pour tout ce que j’aurais dû devenir à travers toi. Pour tous les projets que je nous avais imaginé. Pour une vie qui n’aurait jamais dû s’arrêter. Pas si brutalement, pas si tôt et surtout, pas de cette manière.  
Tu es une marque au fer rouge qui recouvre tout mon corps. Cette blessure, je la guérirai, mais je ne serai plus jamais celui que j’ai été.

  
Désormais, je ne suis plus que celui qui resta lorsque l’autre parti.

 

Il m'arrive parfois de faire un rêve, le seul moment de ma journée où je suis en paix. Dans ce songe, nos chemins ne se sont jamais croisés et je n'ai jamais eu à te perdre.

 

Dans ces moments-là, tu ne me manques plus.

**Author's Note:**

> Joie et bonne humeur =D. Merci aux personnes qui ont utilisé leur talent pour écrire des fics sur du Bartheill et encore plus sur les âmes cruelles qui ont imaginé un scénario où Martin est blessé en reportage à l'étranger. Ça m'a bien inspiré ahah !  
> Ça fait plus de 10 ans que je lis des fics, mais j'ai dû en écrire environ 10 à tout casser, donc désolé si c'est moyen-moyen =P !


End file.
